dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Spider/Cave Spider
|damage = 20 |sanitydrain = -40/min -25/min |walkSpeed = 3 |runSpeed = 5 |attackPeriod = 3 |spawnCode = "spider_hider" |specialAbility = Can hide in their shell which absorbs 75% damage |spawnFrom = ( ) |drops = ' 50% or 25% or 25%'}} 'Cave Spiders '''are a Cave-dwelling type of Spider which have a shell-like carapace which they can close to hide and protect themselves from damage. They spawn from Spilagmites along with Spitters. They have one large red eye and a gaping maw with the shell making up their 'head'. Like the Spitter, Cave Spiders will emit low pitched roars, as opposed to the other spiders' high pitched gurgling growls. Reign of Giants In the ''Reign of Giants DLC, Cave Spiders are neutral to and can be befriended with Meats by Webber. Hunting Cave Spiders differ from other Spiders because of their shell-armor. After two hits, they will close up the shell which absorbs 75% of damage. After a few seconds, they will open their shell and begin to attack again, at which point they are vulnerable. These Spiders can be stunlocked while they are out of the shell and will stay inside as long as they are being attacked, which means they are relatively easy to kill with patience. Cave Spiders will follow the character when wearing the Spiderhat. However, caution must be taken as the combination of the Spiderhat and multiple spider followers can drastically decrease Sanity, which can be difficult to manage since it is always considered Night underground. Also, it is important to watch the Spiderhat's durability level as the Cave Spiders and Spitters will become hostile when it runs out. Below is the number of hits it takes with each weapon to kill Cave Spiders when playing with characters with a default damage modifier. The Weather Pain is not included due to the random nature of its projectile. Tips *Be aware that Spilagmites will also spawn Spitters. Spilagmites can be mined to keep the spiders from respawning. *Wolfgang can easily kill Cave Spiders with 3 hits from a Spear or 2 hits from a Tentacle Spike or Dark Sword. Dealing with Cave Spiders (as well as many other enemies) as a Werebeaver means one bite does the same damage as a hit from a Tentacle Spike. *It is recommended that players equip a Miner Hat while fighting these creatures. It allows the player to see other mobs that might be attacking. Alternatively dropping one or more Lanterns in the area you're fighting is also effective, or better still aim to fight in an area that's already lit up naturally (e.g. by Light Flowers). *Bunnymen are hostile to Cave Spiders and other underground monsters. It is therefore useful to lure Cave Spiders into Bunnyman villages. *Cave Spiders will attack Rock Lobsters on sight, which will almost always end with a Cave Spider loss because an average Rock Lobster can easily kill a Cave Spider in few hits without much damage to itself. Gallery spidershell.png|Cave Spider in its shell. shelspidereye.png|The spider's eye will glow a bit when in the dark. Poor Wilson.png|Wilson about to be attacked by a Cave Spider. Frozen Cave Spider.png|A frozen Cave Spider. Eat.png|Cave Spider eating. Scared.png|A scared Cave Spider. Sleeping.png|A Cave Spider sleeping. Dead Cave Spider.png|A dead Cave Spider. es:Araña de Cueva fr:araignée des caves Category:Spiders Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Followers Category:Monsters Category:Sanity Loss Category:Nocturnals Category:Cave Creatures Category:Hiders